hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Jappleack
Ask Jappleack is a tumblr account where you may ask Jappleack any question and hopefully she will respond. Episodes Prologue #You Can't Eat All Those Apples #Green Apples #Meal Plan #Favorite Book #Where Are You? #Look Like #ORANGES #Apple Bloom's Cutie Mark (LINK) #You Have a Foul Mouth Applejack #APPLE.MOV #Does Apple Bloom Get a Healthy Dosage of Apples? #Your Friends #Mares or Colts? #Long Tounge #Apples Are Red Like Communists, Part 1 #Apples Are Red Like Communists, Part 2 #The Difference Between Apple Cider and Apple Juice #What was it Like Eating Your First Apple? #Barrack Obama Doesn't Like Apples #What Would you do if you Ran Out of Apples? #What Would you do if Apple Bloom's Cutie Mark Did Not Involve Apples? #What Drugs are you On? #Yo Ass so Fine #Peaches #Apple Computer #I Really Like Your Blog #Sexually Attractive #Strawberries Are Best Fruit #Rarity is Best Pony #Funny Face #What Kind of Brother is Big Macintosh? (LINK) #Ever Tried to Eat the Apples on Your Hip? #What Kind of Sister is Apple Bloom? #Civil War Question #Apple Pie #Giant Apple #Triple Dog Dare #Why Are Your Freckles White? #You Kawaii #How Many Apples Can you Fit in Your Mouth? #Ponyville Elementary's Message About Apple Bloom's Behavior #Have You Ever Mistaken a Tomato for an Apple? #Taking an Apple Out to Dinner #Carrot Top #Where Jappleack Got Her Hat #If Chuck Norris Challenged Jappleack to an Apple Eating Contest, Part 1 #If Chuck Norris Challenged Jappleack to an Apple Eating Contest, Part 2 #If Chuck Norris Challenged Jappleack to an Apple Eating Conest, Part 3 #Uh, oh #HE'S COMING! #DRESS.MOV #Can Apple Bloom Come Over? #Why do you Hate Apple Bloom? #Apple Bloom Gets Hit for (not) sending an Insult to Her Sister #Are you Straight, or Gay? #At Least I'm Not a Brony #Shut up, Kristina. #Who's a Silly Pony? #Apple Math #Would you Mind Sharing Some of Those Apples? #Gilda (LINK) #Fuck you! #In Your Government! #If Your Life Depended on Eating a Banana or an Orange? #How Many Hats do you Have? #Grapples #Merry Applemas #How do you Grab with no Fingers? #Will I Ever Have the Chance to Ride You? #Are you Male or Female? #Das Racist #Emo Jappleack #Jappleack Meets Mickey the Dick (LINK) #Apple Language #Jappleack Gets Stunned #Pong Blogs #Vegetables #How Long? #Watch out, Ashleigh #Orange Apples #Message from the Filly Protection Agency (FPA) #I ARE NOT LESBIAND! #We Peed in Apple Bloom's Cider!!!! #Is you a Boy Human or a Girl Human? #Razor-Filled Apple #Are you a Virgin? #Nuclear Apple #Jappleack Shows Love for Apple Bloom #I Don't Know What I'd do if Anything Had Ever Happended to Apple Bloom Chapter 1: Jappleack's Sorrow #SHED.MOV #RIP Apple Bloom #Where's Winona? (LINK) #Applefact: Your Sister is Dead #Jappleack's Not in the Mood #What is the Point of Growing Apples? #Jappleack Loses Her Appetite #Jappleack Tries a Pear #The Apples Appear #It... ...Wants... ...Me... ...Back. #APPLE.MOV: The Sequel #Jappleack in a Coma #The Apples Are Talking #Jappleack Wakes Up #The Coming Home #The Apples' Message #Big Macintosh Stops Jappleack #Saying Good-Bye #Jappleack's New Home #Jappleack Meets "Actual" Applejack Chapter 2: The Japple Anormaly #Ask Applejack, Part 1 #SPIKE.MOV #MAGIC.MOV #Ask Applejack, Part 2 #Ask Applejack, Part 3 #Jappleack Meets "Actual" Twilight Sparkle (LINK) #Jappleack Learns the Truth #Jappleack Confessess About Her World #Jappleack Meets Actual "Apple Bloom" #The Apples Return #Jappleack Tells Twilight About the Apples #The Universes Are Disapearing #Jappleack Investigates #The Story of the Titans #Jappleack Meets Appelox (LINK) #PARTY.MOV #CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. (LINK) Chapter 3: Elasticity #Jappleack Will Eat Appelox #The Sword of the Holy Titans #Applejack Talks to Jappleack #Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon #Twilight Looks at Jappleack's Tumblr #Return of the Comment Questions #Appelox's Story #Jappleack Prepares for the Misson #Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 #Applelox Comes Closer #Jappleack Enters the Void #Jappleack Goes Through the Void #Jappleack Eats Applox #Reality Will Fall Apart #Applelox’s End #Jappleack Falling Through the Void #Equestria Prime Vibrates, Part 1 #Equestria Prime Vibrates, Part 2 #Equestria Prime Vibrates, Part 3 #Jappleack Meets Twilus (LINK) #Twilus Commends Jappleack #Jappleack Returns #Jappleack Leaves #SWAG.MOV #Jappleack: Appilogue Trivia *Character Debuts: Apple Bloom (before PONY.MOV), Big Macintosh (before PONY.MOV), Carrot Top (celebrity), Discord (before PONY.MOV), Gilda, Mickey the Dick (in PONY.MOV), Pony Doctor, Granny Smith, Appleox, and Twilus. *Some of the occasions from the PONY.MOV series are mentioned, and the videos appear on the site to show what Applejack has missed. Gallery ask.png|Prolouge ask1.png|You can't eat all those apples ask3.png|Green apples ask4.png|Green apples ask5.png|Green apples ask6.png|Green apples ask7.png|Meal Plan ask8.png|Favorite book ask9.png|Where are you ask10.png|Look like ask11.png|ORANGES ask12.png|Applebloom's cutie mark ask13.png|You have a Foul Mouth Applejack ask14.png|Does Applebloom get a healthy dosage of apples ask15.png|Your friends Category:PONY.MOV Category:Max Gilardi Category:Series